Something Like Love
by Recklessnesspersonified
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson was a bad boy, the quintessential jock or so Caroline Forbes had thought until one night their paths cross in the school hallways. He was different, intense and she was falling for him, but soon she finds out it was all a sham. Will she forgive him or would they break up before they confess their true love? AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hi this a new story.**

 **For people waiting on my other stories I am working on the new chapter of my Angel fic and Dangerous Dalliance and I will post it shortly. *fingers crossed*.**

 **I started this as a fun high school story but it turned out a little dramatic and intense. Anyway hopefully you enjoy.**

* * *

" _You are the completeness of my incompleteness_ " Avijeet Das

* * *

Chapter 1

"You have to do it Nik." Rebekah Mikaelson said to her brother as he took off his helmet after coming to stand beside her by the benches in the football field. The practice match was over but the season was commencing so coach yelled for the players to be back at the field again later this evening. His teammates nodded in assent as the coach whistled.

"Do what?" Klaus Mikaelson asked in return. The coach gathered his bag and thumped Klaus on his back as he walked past him.

Klaus took a water bottle and poured it on his face. His golden wavy hair now drenched with both water and sweat. He took off his gloves and began untying his cleats.

She huffed and rolled her leafy green eyes. "Get Caroline Forbes out of the competition."

"Caroline who?" he responded with a question conveying ignorance although he knew who Caroline Forbes was.

In fact the blonde with a cheery smile, entrancing green-blue gaze and a sharp tongue was someone Niklaus found very hard to ignore. He had history, english and math with her and ever since she had moved to their town six months ago he was barely passing those classes.

It wasn't that he was a creep with lustful fantasies and couldn't stop picturing her naked like a hormonally crazed fifteen year old might.

It was that and a little more. Whenever he was within a few inches of her he would get a weird funny feeling in his chest. Like someone had just stepped on his heart and continued to squish it regularly. But it didn't matter she wasn't even aware of his pathetic crush on her. To be honest in a way it was better that she wasn't privy to his feelings because straight A scoring academically focused girls, no matter how much those lively eyes made him crazy, were not for him. Besides he had overheard her say she would rather chew on live eels than date one of those quintessential dumb pervy jocks.

"Caroline Forbes. She is becoming a bit of a problem now. She took my place as an honors student and now she is going after my cheer captain position. I can not stand by and let her ruin my life you have to do something."

Klaus narrowed his eyes not taking his sister's dilemma seriously. "I have to do something? Beks I have to go change and then I have to go meet Tatia."

Rebekah gave out a little dramatic shriek. "Nik. My life is falling apart and you are worried about Tatia. She doesn't even care about you. She is all about Mason these days."

He knew Tatia had history with his brother Elijah and was now hooking up with Mason but she and Mason weren't exclusive. She had been sending him signals all week and he needed to get laid. It sounded sordid but it wasn't. It was pretty simple Tatia used him and he used her. Neither expected any commitment from the other.

"I know. But me and Tatia it's … different." Klaus supplied for the lack of a better word.

"So you care more about that floozy than your own sister?"

"Yes." he replied and left his sister fuming.

::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;

He walked over to his porsche and threw his backpack in the back seat when he remembered he had left his wallet in his locker. Klaus headed back to the school lockers in the hallways which were silent at present since everybody had left after school. He heard voices, a male and a female. He recognized the female voice, he would recognize that sweet voice even in a coma.

He continued forward and saw Tyler Lockwood had Caroline pinned against the wall. His filthy hand sneaking beneath her skirt.

"Let me go! You asshole. Tyler!" she yelled, then pleaded, tears running down her cheeks as she struggled to free herself. But he was heavier than her, had her caged in his arms. She was out of breath, fear and apprehension had her in it's chokehold. His hand crept beneath her skirt, she twisted. He left sloppy wet kisses over her neck. He tore at her skirt and her panties, she whimpered. She cried and closed her eyes. She knew this was it, now he would rape her and she won't be able to do anything. All her struggles were futile.

In the next instant Tyler was being flung backwards. Klaus Mikaelson grabbed Tyler's collar and punched him square on his jaw. He threw Tyler on the floor and landed another punch. Tyler began moaning with pain too hurt to fight back.

The moment Klaus had seen what was going on a red haze of ire had blinded him. He didn't know what madness had possessed him but he knew he had to keep Caroline safe. He had lept on Tyler, his fury and wrath pushing him over the edge when he saw what that fucker was doing to Caroline. Now he lay on the floor groaning like a little bitch. He turned and saw a doe-eyed, weeping Caroline standing hunched near the wall. Her shirt and skirt were torn. He took off his jacket and moved to put it around her shoulders but she jerked back.

"Caroline." he called out softly, her teary eyed gaze met his. "Shh. It's okay. It's me. You're safe"

As if woken from a trance she suddenly flung herself in his arms. His arms curled around her before he knew what he was doing. Her scent and softness calmed him, soothed his anger.

She hated herself for breaking down like a weakling but she needed him, in this moment she wanted nothing more than the feel of his solid and safe embrace.

Tyler got up on unsteady legs was about to hit Klaus but Caroline's shriek alerted him. Klaus turned around and punched Tyler again. Then led Caroline to his car.

:::::::::::::::::;;;;;;:;

He sat in the hospital hallway in one of the waiting chairs. She had been pretty shaken up after the whole incident. His fists clenched as he was reminded of what Tyler had done. He did not even want to think what could have happened if he hadn't gone back for his wallet. Rage, he understood but he didnt understand the why of it's emergence. Why had he felt it burning high the instant he had seen Tyler all over Caroline? Saving a girl, any girl from being assaulted was the right thing to do, he would have done it perhaps but he knew he wasn't moral and righteous like his brother. His fury hadn't stemmed from righteousness nor had he saved Caroline ruled by that sense of morality. He had wanted to punch that asshole even before he knew what exactly was happening. So he was puzzled by the possessiveness he felt for her.

A blonde woman exited the elevator and raced towards the room Caroline was in. Just then the doctor came out and headed in Klaus's direction. "Mr Mikaelson." the stern looking female doctor addressed him, "Your friend is resting right now. She was very anxious so we gave her a sedative. We examined her and thankfully there is no visible bruising or any laceration. She will be able to go home in a bit. I suggest you lodge a formal complaint against the student responsible for this."

Klaus nodded and wanted to ask if he could see Caroline but the words got stuck in his throat, his emotions in an upheaval.

"Oh my god. Is my daughter okay? I'm Elizabeth Forbes. Caroline's mother." Elizabeth Forbes interrupted their conversation. She was so perturbed that she barely spared Klaus a glance.

"Mrs Forbes Caroline is fine."

"Can I see her?" Elizabeth Forbes asked.

"Sure you can." the doctor replied and Elizabeth rushed inside.

The door opened and Klaus saw her lying on the hospital bed. Her face pallid, almost waxy she looked so fragile, as if a careless touch might shatter her. Anger surfaced again. He wanted to go to her but he didn't instead he turned around and left.

::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

She lay awake in her bed. The doctors had discharged her the same night. She thought about the what had passed and bile rose along with fear and anxiety. She felt herself trembling so she gathered her covers around her and shut her lids tightly. It was like living it again, feeling Tyler's mouth on her neck, his hands on her thigh and the helplessness she had felt. A tear escaped, then two and three before long she was choking back sobs. Curled in a ball Caroline cried herself to sleep.

:::::;;:::;:;;;;;;

Klaus lay awake that night. He felt the unspent fury and wrath vibrating beneath his skin. He wanted to pummel something, see his misery laid down in a pile of destruction. Restless he got up and headed towards his studio. Canvases some painted, some empty stood haphazardly around the room. A punching bag hung on one side. He grabbed his gloves and began doling out his frustration on it. At the first hit he imagined Tyler's face as a target. Then his arms, his legs, his abdomen. With each hit he thought about hitting Tyler Lockwood, he felt relieved somewhat. Sweat rolled down his face. He wiped it. Caroline's crying face flashed in front of his eyes and he punched it harder. Then grabbed the bag and leaned against it, breathless and exhausted.

"Why?" he asked himself. Wanting to know why that incident had affected him so. Then with one last punch he left to go shower.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Caroline washed her face and took in her reflection in the mirror, swollen red eyes, pale face, water droplets running down. She looked at herself and saw a coward and a fool. With an angry twist of her hand she turned off the tap and left the bathroom.

She had been so naive thinking Tyler Lockwood actually liked her. She had always prided herself on being an excellent judge of character. She always gave preference to her academics and stayed away from boys like Tyler. Jocks who wanted nothing more than sex and football. But Tyler had been persistent and even sweet to her in the beginning. Giving her flowers, sending her chocolates, showering her with affection. She had never thought he would turn out to be the vile scum he was.

He would've raped her if it hadn't been for Niklaus.

Niklaus Mikaelson was another one of those jock stereotypes she had promised herself she would stay away from, but he had actually turned out to be different. He had an intenstity about him, which curiously she found tempting. The rage she had witnessed in his eyes, the worry for her well being and his concern when he had taken her to the hospital, all came back to her. It gave rise to a contrary sort of nervousness.

Caroline knew she should thank him. Grabbing her books and her purse she headed downstairs.

Her mom had already left for work after checking up on her. She had insisted for Caroline to take a few days off, but Caroline had refused.

She got to her car and drove off to school.

::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;

It had been three days since that catastrophe. Caroline now stood at the bleachers watching the football team practise. Klaus Mikaelson was apparently very good at the sport. Girls were cheering him on.

One shouted, "I love you, Nik!" and Caroline looked over at his over-enthusiastic fan and couldn't help but laugh lightly.

She felt a pair of eyes on her and turned to see who it was. That familiar blue gaze was directed at her. He was more than a few feet away, but still it felt he was close, much closer. It was like being aware of just him and herself, oblivious to the rest of the world. He jogged towards the bleachers and but stood at some distance from her. Caroline approached him.

He had seen her standing watching the game and it had again produced that funny feeling in his chest. She looked absolutely stunning in her purple top and blue jeans, her hair styled with a head band.

Coach whistled and let them know the practise was over. Klaus marched towards the bleachers but didn't go to her. His inhibitions, or perhaps his pride got in the way. He wasn't a candid person by nature so he patiently waited for her come to her.

"Hi. Can we talk?" she asked him with a small smile.

Klaus nodded, "Yes."

"Not here." she added and had him raise a brow but he led her behind the bleachers to the backyard of the school.

She stopped close to a pillar. "I wanted to thank you for what you did for me. It really means a lot."

"You should have taken a few days off." Klaus remarked. He tried his best to sound neutral but couldn't hide his concern.

Her smile was his reward. "My mom said the same thing. But I have an AP Biology and Maths test next week so I can not miss my classes."

This time he smiled, but it was more of a smirk studded with two very sexy dimples. "Of course."

Caroline felt a little offended and a little of something else. "Are you making fun of me?"

"No. I just knew you wouldn't be able to stay away from studies."

"You think you know me?" her voice grew prim.

"Everybody knows you." he said as a matter of fact and her anger died down.

"Everybody doesn't know me." she felt him glance at her lips.

"They do. Decathlon and Math quiz team captain. Plus Mrs Simmons was very happy to announce that only Miss Forbes had ever got an A++ in her advanced Math class." he looked impressed when he said that. It made her blush.

"Well...I.." she began but suddenly he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I am better. I was spooked earlier but now I am good. Thanks for asking." she replied touched by his concern.

"You don't have to keep thanking me."

"Can I ask a favor?"

"Do you want me beat Tyler up some more?" he asked.

She laughed, "No. Can you not tell anybody about what happened?"

"I won't. But I got him suspended from the team." they began walking together now. At her worried expression he added, "Don't worry I didn't say anything. He was actually sucking at the game."

"Was he really?"

"What do you think?" he questioned in turn. Gosh he really was sexy when he gave her that half smirk. Was she becoming one of those girls who flocked around him? No she would never be that girl she decided and in a more formal tone stated,"I wish I could make up to you some way."

He instantly gauged the change in her demeanor so Klaus took a step closer. "There is one way." She should be afraid but oddly she wasn't. He made her anxious with a tingly warmth swirling in her belly.

"What way?"

"You could tutor me. I'm tanking Math and I could use your help." it was a terrible lie and Klaus didn't know why he said that. He just knew he wanted her to keep talking to him, stay close to him. It was strange yet somehow felt natural.

"Okay. When do you want to start?" she tucked her hair behind her left ear, a subtly sweet gesture.

"Tomorrow."

"Sure. You could come at my place. What time?" she asked and took out her cellphone from her pocket. She gave it to him. He typed in his number and replied, "At 6?"

"6 pm is fine. I'll see you." she turned around then looked back at him once and walked away.

Klaus felt himself smiling as he watched her saunter away.

::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"I knew you'd come around." Rebekah sighed as she flopped on Klaus's bed while he was sketching something.

He shut the sketch pad with a snap. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I saw you talk to that Forbes girl. Infact everyone saw you. Heck even a hyperventilating Tatia came to me, distressed that her boyfriend was hanging around with that nerd rat."

"I am not her boyfriend and don't call her a rat." his voice took on an edge.

Rebekah lifted a brow at the sudden outburst of emotion from his brother but then again when was he never not in a foul mood so she dismissed it. "Tell that to Tatia."

"She knows." Klaus reopened his sketch pad and began working on another one. Apparently Tatia thought they were together. He would have to set her right.

"Whatever. So you're gonna fool around with that over achiever nerd a little and then dump her right?" Rebekah sounded enthused. "The cheer tryouts start next week. If she ends up taking my spot I swear to god I'll scream so loud the lot of you will go deaf. She took my spot in the quiz team and then the Decathlon. But I am the cheer captain she can not …"

"Rebekah would you just sod off. I don't care about any of it." He wasn't even listening to her right now so he didn't correct Rebekah when she thought that Klaus was just messing around with Caroline because Rebekah had asked him to do so.

"Fine. But big brother I owe you one." she remarked and then she was gone.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;,,,;,;;;;;;;;;;;

 **So what do you guys think. High school plots are a little clichè but i just had this idea and I wanted to work on it. I am actually gonna take some common tropes in this and try to write them in a different way. Let's see what I come up with.**

 **Please leave a review! Reviews are oxygen for writers ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : hello lovely readers I am here with a new chapter.**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Thanks to all my reviewers, people who faved and followed.**

 **Special shoutout to my reviewers who left kind words for me to go all goeey over and urged me write a new chapter so quickly.**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Caroline! You have to tell me who that boy was. I'm going to file a complaint against him for what he tried to do to you." Elizabeth's voice agitated as she asked the boy's name for a tenth time.

In the past week she had tried everything from polite understanding to harsh lectures, just so her daughter would give up that boy's name. The one who had hurt her daughter. She knew that she hadn't always been a model parent figure, but after their move six months ago she had vowed to herself that she would try harder at being a good mother.

She regretted not being there for her only child. Last year of their lives, both of theirs, had made Elizabeth realize how much her daughter and her happiness meant to her. Hence she wasn't going to repeat past mistakes. She would do everything in her power to keep her daughter safe and happy.

"Mom. I don't want to talk about it. I'm fine, nothing happened." Caroline stated as she rifled through her book.

She had been brushing up on advanced Math partly because she had a test coming up and partly because she was supposed to tutor Klaus today. Initially he was to begin learning a few days ago but his family had all of a sudden left for a few days. No one knew why the Mikaelsons up and left so abruptly, but rumors had it that it had something to do with their parents divorce.

Esther Mikaelson had taken all her children along with her to London. Some said they wouldn't return.

Caroline knew she should be nonchalant about the whole thing, it wasn't any of her business. She didn't care about any of the Mikaelsons especially Rebekah and Kol. But she missed _him,_ missed Klaus, for those three days she had missed seeing his infuriatingly arrogant smirk. They had history, english and math together. It wasn't that she talked to him or they were bosom friends now, it was just that unusual sense of awareness between them. He sat two rows behind her, sometimes he noticed her and sometimes was too busy with his girlfriend Tatia to even look Caroline's way. So the fact that she had been missing him was literally so bizarre and strangely unsettling.

Her mother came to sit beside her, ran a loving hand through her daughter's golden hair. "I just want you to be safe and happy. I don't want you worry about that boy."

"Mom. Whatever happened in New Jersey it wasn't your fault. Trust me I am okay." Caroline softened, she knew her mother still felt bad about Jersey.

"That boy deserves to be punished..."

"Mom. Please would you just let it go." Irritated by her mother's persistence she got up from the bed and took out another book from her bag, that lay beside her study table. "Besides I doubt we will stay here for long. The longest we stay at a place at one time is a year. It's already been six months I just want to spend the rest of the time peacefully."

"Caroline, honey. I won't leave this time. This time it's ..."

"You always say that." A short pause and a sigh, "I have to study. I have an important test coming up. Please mom."

Elizabeth saw the resignation in her daughter's gaze. She didn't blame Caroline, for being fed up with the whole situation. And she knew Caroline won't tell her anything about the guy who had hurt her, her daughter was as stubborn as she herself was. She nodded in understanding and was about to leave when Caroline stalled her, "A friend of mine will come home in the evening. I'm going to be tutoring him."

Elizabeth asked, "Should I be worried about this boy?"

"No. He is not like that he is different,... nice."

"Okay. I'll whip something up for you both before I leave for my evening shift."

"Thanks mom." Caroline replied. Her mother squeezed her shoulder and left.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Klaus had changed his shirt twice, thrice to be honest. He took out another one smelled it and then discarded it.

A few days ago he had thought he might never see Caroline again, with his parents' divorce proceedings underway, his mother had practically smuggled all her children to London. He was reluctant to leave for many reasons, his football scholarship, his friends but most importantly a certain blue eyed beauty with whom he finally might have a chance.

He was putting his shirt on when Rebekah sauntered in without knocking.

"You know they made doors so people could knock." He sassed.

"You know they made locks so people can keep the said people out if they are so grumpy about their privacy." She mocked and sat on his bed. "New shirt. Looking sharp are we?" She noticed her brother's appearance and added, "So you're taking Tatia on a date?"

"Why are you here?" He grumbled.

"I just came to talk can't I talk to my big brother?" She answered and Klaus lifted a mocking brow, "Fine...I'm worried Nik." Sadness seeped in her voice. "Mum and daddy, they always fight but they always make up and now...Mum took us to London and Daddy didn't call her and what's worse Mum didn't want him to..." two tears escaped.

Klaus immediately went to his sister's side. Rebekah was their only sister, they teased her a lot but they loved her just the same. She was one of the tough ones, being the sole sister to four brothers she had to be strong but her strength also came from her spirit. Hence when he saw her tears he instantly consoled her.

"It's going to be okay."

"I don't know. It doesn't feel like it. Elijah isn't here, he's off to college and this..."

"Are you saying that only Elijah is the wise one and the rest of us are useless?" Klaus asked feigning offense.

"You know what I mean." She rolled her eyes even as another tear escaped and she wiped it unceremoniously.

"I do. He takes care of us."

"You take care of us too but mum and dad listen to him. They like him. Talk to him Nik. I called him but he thinks it's another one of Mum and daddy's episodes."

Klaus nodded ,"I'll call him." Klaus hugged her and she borrowed in his arms. It was rare for him to show affection so whenever he did she knew it was genuine.

Klaus added, "Now stop crying before I tell everyone you were weeping like a little sissy."

She nudged at him lightly, "You wouldn't. Besides who would you tell?"

"I have some friend like acquaintances."

"Right." She said sarcastically wiping away her wet eyes. "Your posse of losers, your team, are not your friends. They are just a bunch of backstabbers. You need to beware of them."

He squinted his eyes not understanding her meaning.

"Tatia and Mason. And Mason is your team mate and…"

"Beks don't start. I told you me and Tatia..."

"Nik I know you were smitten with her. I know you liked her. She maybe a little loose but she is one of us ..."

"Us?" He asked feeling already bored by the train of conversation. So he stood up and began gathering his stuff, his wallet, keys and watch.

"Yes. My group. Me, Tatia, Heather and Grace. All I'm saying is I would be cool with you dating Tatia."

"Nice to know." He snarked.

"So what about Caroline?"

Klaus's ears pricked at the name but he acted indifferent. "What about her?"

"What are you doing about her?" She asked retying her hair in a ponytail.

"Nothing."

"Nikkkk..." she whined.

"I asked her to help me with a few subjects. It's no big deal she is just tutoring me."

Rebekah smiled now, satisfied but misunderstanding Klaus's intentions. "Good. This is good." Then she kissed him on the cheek.

"Gross." He remarked.

She laughed and walked out of his room.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The bell rang, Caroline peeked out of her window and saw Klaus standing on the porch downstairs. She fixed her curls and reapplied her lip gloss. Then fluffed her curls again. She was about to fluff her hair a third when she realized she _was_ becoming one of his fangirls. She rolled her eyes and with a huff went to open the door when the bell rang again.

"Hi." She was vision in her blue sundress.

"Hey." He greeted her. He was looking so dashing in a light brown henley and a black jeans with a black leather jacket. He wore necklaces around his neck which imparted a roguish and rich air.

She moved back to let him pass.

"Thanks." He stated. She acknowledged his gratitude with a smile.

"We'll sit in the living room. Do you want anything?" She asked quickly turning away to stop herself from staring at him.

"No I'm good." Her scent wafted around him and affected his senses.

::::::;:;;;;;;

"So you use this formula to solve it this way." She pointed at the book and with a lead pencil marked the problem. Absently she put the pencil between her lips. Something twisted in his gut.

She saw him staring at him, felt the heat penetrate her insides.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"Nothing...ahem..." he cleared his throat and began working, once he had solved it he showed it to her. The surprise in her eyes amused and irritated him at the same time.

"Not all us of jocks are dumb and pervy."

He remarked with his typical smirk.

"I didn't say you were."

He gave her a pointed look.

"Fine. I said that about the football team but I admit I was wrong. You are neither dumb nor pervy." She said with a smile.

"Wow. So much praise is killing me." He stated with a naughty grin.

She rolled her eyes at him, it made him want to kiss her.

"Fine. You are nice and different..." Klaus was smiling when she was saying that and then she added, "and sweet." And his smile was effectively knocked off of his face.

"I am anything but that."

She laughed now. "So what do you want me to say?"

"Something along the lines of handsome, tough and extremely smart."

"No. No. No." She put a finger over her lip as if contemplating, "That's not you. I got it. You're pretty." She said it laughingly wanting to rankle him.

It annoyed him but he knew she had said that to rile him up. Her adorable laugh however doused his irritation.

He moved closer, "It's flattering that you think I am good looking."

What was it about his eyes, they were so compelling. She moved back and cleared her throat. "So which problem were we discussing?"

"I don't consider it much of a problem you thinking that I am pretty."

She gave him a pointed look and he laughed.

She shoved a book in front of him. "Pay attention please."

"Yes mam." He stated with a sexy grin and her own lips curved at his candor.

;::::::;;;;;;:::::::::

To say that things at his home were unpleasant would be a gross understatement. There were shouting matches, bitter accusations and false allegations exchanged between his parents all the time everyday. And his siblings were not coping well with the entire fiasco but then again how were three teenagers supposed to deal with it.

Rebekah would storm off with her friends, Kol would simply disappear, and he would close himself off in his studio to shut it all out. Gratefully Henrik was at his maternal grandparents house. A house rife with fights and arguments was a far cry from a suitable place for a ten year old.

Klaus had talked to Elijah, as much as his brother wanted to help he couldn't because Elijah's semester was over and he was prepping for his exam.

So all in all everything was a dump, except school.

He parked his car and with his backpack slung over his shoulder he walked towards his class. He saw Caroline heading towards the classes too. Their eyes met, he was about to smile but she quickly looked away. Disappointment and misery churned inside him and he tried his damndest not to feel it.

He sat in his usual spot and as always Caroline sat two rows ahead of him. His eyes refused to look else where. Tatia sat in the row beside him. She threw a paper ball at him. He picked it up and read it.

" _Meet me in the back yard. ;)_

 _\- T "_

Tatia winked at him. The same moment Caroline tilted her head to steal a look and saw them. Him gazing at Tatia and her winking at him. It twisted her into knots, distressed her. So she looked away. Of course he was dating Tatia, she was stunning. And Caroline was aware just because he had saved her and she was helping him in turn did not mean he owed him anything, but it hurt.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

School bell sounded and Caroline went to her locker. All through the last period she had been struggling not to let the fact of Klaus being with Tatia bother her, but she had failed miserably. She mentally shook herself, why was she worrying about a boy when she should be more concerned about the upcoming quiz.

She typed a text in group chat and called an emergency meeting for the team. The team was well prepared for the interschool Maths Quiz and perhaps she was using the team as a distraction so she would stop thinking about Klaus but it never hurt to be extra prepared. Hence she headed towards the backyard where her team mostly met up to study together.

:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Why did you want to see me?" Klaus asked Tatia as she sat on a wooden table in the backyard.

No one came here except the geeks and the nerds for their study sessions. The place was always deserted, a small courtyard surrounded by pillars and a few stone benches on both sides.

She stood in a provocative movement revealing her thigh. Klaus knew Tatia hence he knew what it meant.

She slowly sauntered towards him and draped her arms around Klaus's neck. He pulled away but she grabbed his neck and fastened her mouth on his.

A gasp and a few giggles made them jerk away.

Caroline and her three team mates stood a few feet away. Klaus instantly moved away from Tatia.

"Uh. We were just you know." Tatia coiled one grubby paw around Klaus's arm and coiled a strand of her hair around her finger of the other.

Klaus snatched his arm away and took a step towards Caroline wanting to explain. She took a step back, "Come on guys we should go to the library." She announced, her tone flat. He couldn't discern the expression on her sweet face, it was devoid of any emotion. Without sparing a single glance at him she walked away and her friends followed.

He rounded on Tatia. "Why did you do it?"

"Do what?" She slid her hands around his neck again. "This? We have been doing this for quite some time, Klaus."

"Just leave me alone." He dislodged her hands and before leaving added, "And for the last time we are not together." He marched away so he missed the ire that took over her face.

"We'll see." She mumbled as Klaus left her standing there.

:::::::::::::::::::::;;;;;;

Jesse, Liv and Lexi her team mates were still gossiping about Klaus and Tatia's kiss and it was getting on her very last nerve.

"Did you see how her mouth was practically glued to his?" Lexi asked.

"What did you expect? He is a jock and she is a cheerleader it can not get anymore clichè than this." Liv answered while she leafed through her book.

"Uggh but rumor has it she is already rolling around with Mason too." Lexi supplied.

"Whatever. She's smoking hot." Jesse added and nudged Caroline at her shoulder with his, "What do you think?"

"I think we should stop talking about the rich popular kids and focus on our Quiz questions. They get enough attention as it and I refuse to be the one to add onto their popularity by discussing them." She had been trying very hard not to comment on it.

She had always said that the rich privileged spoiled brats were way too irrelevant for her to even comment on them but this time she couldn't resist.

"Boohoo." Lexi remarked, her brown eyes crinkled with laughter.

"Woah. Woah. Did Caroline just comment on the rich and the spoiled ones? The ones who- have-never-been-named." Liv asked.

"No. I just meant..." Caroline began and Jesse interrupted.

"Come to think of it. I did sense some weird tension between her and our poster boy." Jesse remarked.

"You guys just stop will you. There is no tension ...between us. And the thing we witnessed was just disgusting. Now can we stop discussing the lives of the privileged and actually do what we came here for." They all noticed Caroline's disgruntlement and exchanged a confused look with each other.

Lexi scooted towards her while Jesse and Liv began solving problems.

"But you'd tell me if there was some tension right?" Her eyes still jovial.

Caroline shook her head slightly trying to smother her laugh.

"Lexi..."

"We're friends Care. I mean I know we don't hang around or shop together or have sleep overs or talk much except when we have to... wait are we still friends?" She stated and Caroline replied with a small smile, "Yeah. We are."

"Good. You can trust me you know." Lexi offered, her smile courteous and genuine.

"I know." Caroline answered her but she knew even if she made friends with Lexi she won't be able to keep her. So she just gave her a non-committal yes.

;;;;;;;;;;;,;,,;;;;,,;;,;;;;;;;

Today was not her day. Caroline sighed as she saw the A- grade on her Biology test. First she had to see Klaus and Tatia's live action romance movie, she thought on a wave of jealous frustration and now this. She threw her textbook in her locker with a thud, when an image of Tatia wrapped around Klaus flashed in front of her eyes. Letting out another long sigh she took out another book. A hand shut the locker with a bang and turned her around.

She found herself staring into Tyler's eyes.

"I have been watching you. You little bitch." He whispered, lasciviously licking her ear. Caroline shuddered with disgust and shoved him back but it was like pushing a wall.

"If you tell anyone what happened. I will make sure..." the rest of his words were swallowed by the pained grunt that left his lips. Caroline had kneed him in his solar plexus. Half bent his hands over his fly, he bit out. "You bitch. How dare you." He lunged at her but all of a sudden fell away as a solid body rammed in his side.

Klaus and Tyler were now on the floor, wrestling with another. Soon the students in the corridor gathered around them and the hall began echoing with , "Fight!" "Fight!" "Fight!"

"Stop it. Please." Caroline yelled over the din but they kept hitting each other.

"Fight!" "Fight!" "Fight!"

"Break it off right now!" Vice Principal Fell shouted loudly enough that a hush fell around the corridors. The bystanders that were cheering and cat calling now silent.

Klaus and Tyler stood, bloodied and battered. Klaus with a split lip and Tyler with a gash over his left jaw.

Meredith Fell, their Vice Principal, was a slender brunette with kind brown eyes.

Eyes which were currently annoyed and angry.

"Three of you! My office! Now!" She thundered.

Caroline, Klaus and Tyler followed her.

;;;;;,,,,,,,,

Please leave a review if you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Hi I am here with a new chapter. I hope you all like it.**

 **Thank you everyone who followed, faved and reviewed.**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

They sat outside The Principal's office. Klaus sat beside Caroline while Tyler sat in the opposite seat.

Tyler and Klaus appeared to have a death glare contest going on and Caroline was just ignoring them both.

How had it all come to this she thought, panic and anxiety surfaced. She did not want anyone to know about that humiliating event with Tyler the other night. If people found out about it, it would be nothing short of a catastrophe for her. This was high school and Tyler was one of the entitled brats. People would make fun of her or worse pity her if they ever bothered to believe her in the first place. Most would just call her a liar and an opportunist, siding with Tyler. She did not have any wish to be school's laughingstock. Her thoughts in a turmoil.

"Caroline.." Klaus whispered, when she looked at him he added, "Are you okay?"

She was about to answer when Tyler leaned forward towards Caroline and grumbled, "If you tell them anything..."

"Shut your hole, Lockwood or I'll..."

"You'll what Mr Mikaelson?" Meredith asked sternly. When no one answered, she gestured for them to enter her office.

::::::::::::::::::

Shit had _almost_ hit the fan but Caroline breathed a sigh of relief when it didn't. Gratefully no one among the three of them had confessed the truth about Klaus and Tyler's altercation.

However they hadn't been off the hook completely. Principal Schumer and Vice Principal had let them go with a warning but promptly announcing that if a repeat of this untoward event happened they would take strict measures in future.

Caroline was relieved but was still miffed as she exited the Principal's office. She was about to walk past Klaus, not wanting a confrontation at the moment when he grasped her elbow,"Caroline. Please..."

She snatched away her arm and gritted through clenched teeth, "Please what? I specifically asked you that I do not want anyone to know about what happened but you created a scene in the hallway. How could.."

"I saved you back there! So much for some gratitude. You seriously are blaming me right now?" He couldn't be rational anymore. His fury burst out full force leaking in his voice. She had no effing idea how furious he had gotten seeing Tyler manhandle her again. And she had the gall to be pissed at him?

"I am. Because it's your fault. I would've handled Tyler!"

"Oh really? When before or after he would have raped you?" No sooner his words had left that a cracking slap connected with his cheek.

Her eyes grew wide with shock at her actions and then a single tear of misery rolled down her face, her slap enraged him and her tear tormented him, so he just stood paralyzed and befuddled.

"Stay away from me." she wiped her face with tremulous hands and ran away.

His heart twisted in his chest, an ache built around it, spreading through his entire being. If she wanted him to stay away from her he would damn well do it. She can handle her problems on her own.

::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

(THE NEXT DAY)

Caroline's last encounter with Klaus had left her feeling dejected and miserable. All night she had tossed and turned worrying about what she had done. She knew she shouldn't have slapped him, he had meant well but she had been so angry and confused. She realized it wasn't a good enough reason for her outburst. So she decided she would apologize to him.

She placed her books in her locker and headed for the football field. She knew she would find him there, the team was pardoned art classes for this month since the football championships were about to begin.

The grounds were deserted so she made a decision to go to the boys lockers.

She lifted her fist to knock on the door but stopped when she heard the sounds coming from inside.

" _I knew that skank wasn't worth it Klaus. You fought your teammate for her and she blamed you."_ Tatia's sensuous voice echoed in what seemed to be the empty locker room.

" _I can not believe that just because you gave her a few seconds of your attention she thought she was special. I know cheap girls like her they are so insecure and try to update their status using us."_

" _Can you stop talking about her? I do not care what she does."_ Klaus bit out.

His careless dismissal of her hurt Caroline, leaving a her a mass of conflicting emotions.

Maybe she would've still went inside the room to apologize but what she saw next stopped her short.

Tatia standing in front of a towel clad Klaus. His chest brawny and bare, Caroline felt heat rise up now mixed up with misery.

" _So what say? You and me tonight?"_ Tatia hugged his bare back. She pulled his face closer with the intention to kiss him and before she could Caroline pulled back and walked away feeling the uncontrollable urge to cry.

:::::::;::::::::::::::::

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked. Her softness was a temptation, but he coiled away from her touch.

"You have to stop asking things that are pretty obvious." Tatia laughed. He extracted himself from her arms and disappeared inside the side stall.

Once dressed in a henley and a jeans he walked out. Ignoring Tatia, hoping she would take a hint, Klaus placed his booted foot on the bench to tie his laces.

She sat close on the bench facing him.

"You didn't answer me Klaus."

He tie the other shoe and stood straight now. "Answer to what?"

"Us. Going on a date tonight." She curled one lock of her ebony hair around a finger. Klaus knew she was offering more than just a date. The prospect had always excited him but he wasn't the least bit intrigued anymore. In Fact he was still feeling dismayed over his disagreement with Caroline.

"No." His short reply offended Tatia.

She stood up, looking pissed. " What do you mean no?"

"You asked a question I answered. Also I don't want this arrangement anymore." Klaus said and then turned towards his gym locker. She whirled him around.

"Is this a joke?"

"No. Tatia. It's not."

"You can't do this to us. We..."

"When will you get it. There is no us. And why are you insisting now. A year ago when I wanted to be with you. You are the one who turned me down. We never promised each other anything. So let it go." He responded a little forcefully.

Tatia's clenched fists and flaring nostrils told him she wasn't the least bit pleased by his decision. What he didn't understand was why she was acting like he was his property?

In a sudden change of demeanor she smiled at him, grasping his hands she professed,"I know what i said before but I want to be exclusive now. And I.."

"I'm sorry but I don't want that anymore." He disentangled from her and put some distance.

Angry again now she thundered, "It's because of her isn't it? You're doing this because of that ungrateful bitch ..."

"Shut up!" Klaus roared, "It is about me not wanting anything to do with you anymore and has nothing to do with anyone else. So stay away from me."

Klaus then stormed out of the gym locker leaving Tatia embittered.

::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Mrs Josephine Saltzman was one tough cookie but she was very supportive and helpful when it came to her students having problems regarding academia. She had been assigned to supervise the Quiz Team and hence had asked the entire team to stay after school for an hour.

The team was currently solving problems on a timer. She was timing the speed with which each of them could solve mathematical and algebraic equations.

Caroline was distracted and feeling upset by what had passed between her and Klaus these past few days. Yesterday she had seen him get cozy with Tatia and it had felt like someone had kicked her in the gut. Of course he had gone to his girlfriend with what had happened outside the Principal's Office. She was just a girl who was tutoring him and he had been nice enough to help one night, Caroline thought as her heart churned with a strange ache.

She wasn't sure she should harbor any of these possessive emotions for him. She didn't know if her feelings would even mean anything to him now after she had behaved inappropriately towards him, she contemplated as she sat on one of the chairs in the library beside her teammates.

"Caroline. Caroline." "Caroline!" Mrs Saltzman snapped her fingers in front of her face with the last time she called her name.

"Where are you?" she asked. Caroline looked around and saw her team mates were packing their stuff. Lexi winked at her and she returned the gesture with a smile. Then headed out with Liv and Jesse.

"I'm here, Mrs Saltzman. " Caroline replied and began packing her stuff too.

"For now. I can see that. Are you upset about something? And by the way call me Joe." Mrs Saltzman stated. Then she got up from her chair and stood in front of Caroline.

"I am a little worried about the Quiz." Caroline improvised.

"So are the rest of them. But I can see you have been a little distracted today. Now I don't mean to be an insensitive B-I-T-dash-dash but you know we need to win this and for that I need your utmost attention. I do not want this amazingly brilliant brain of yours worry about delinquent boys who are only good for playing with balls." Caroline's lips twitched at the last part so Joe hurried on with a smile of her own, "I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way. All I meant was I need your 100 percent. Boyfriend drama is so last year." Caroline laughed at that.

"Don't laugh I know what kids say these days." Joe quipped.

"They don't say that anymore."

"Yeah? "

"Yes. Mrs Sal…. Joe. I assure you I am working really hard and I know how big of an impact this would have on my grades and my chances to apply for an Ivy league College."

"Good. Oh and one more thing. I heard they say you are very resourceful. I need a favor not for my personal gains but for the decathlon committee. If you do this I'll give you extra credit, which would go as your extra-curricular credit score."

"Of course."

"The committee needs more kids to show up at the Quiz Competition. The more supporters we have the more funds we will be able to raise for future products. It's just a dollar and half per person. Try to get as many kids from school as you can." she suggested and hung her bag on her shoulder. Caroline slung her own bag too. Both began walking side by side now.

"Sure. I will try my best." Caroline stated.

"Oh. By the way try to get the football team there. Apparently kids still follow their idols. So getting the football team to show up could be a really good idea." Joe remarked and left.

Classic, she had slapped the Captain of the football team, who perhaps hated her more than anything. She would be lucky if she could spend the school year without being tormented for that and Joe wanted her to get the team to come to the Quiz Compete, Carroline thought. Uggghhh, a grieved sound left her mouth at the total bizarreness of her situation.

:::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

(School Cafeteria,

The Next Day)

She was carrying her lunch tray to got sit with her Quiz team mates when Tatia blocked her path and with one hit of a hand sent her lunch tray crashing down. Caroline stifled her anger but was fully ready to avoid Tatia but she grabbed Caroline's arm and spat out, "You think you are so smart."

"Wow. So you actually threw my lunch because you have issues with my intelligence." Caroline snarked.

"Do not try to act clever with me. You know what I am talking about?"

Everyone in the cafeteria was now staring at them. Impatient now Caroline shook off her hand. "I don't."

"Klaus. I am talking about Klaus. He broke up with me because of you." Tatia yelled.

Sudden joy filled Caroline's heart at Tatia's declaration. She almost smiled but didn't since Tatia was glaring daggers at her.

"You better watch out, you floozy. Do not for even a second think that you can beat me. I will make you pay. You better be ready for it." Tatia warned. Then pushed Caroline away and sauntered off.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

So Klaus and Tatia aren't together anymore!

Joe wants Caroline to convince the football team to show up at the Quiz.

Klaus and Caroline fought but are miserable without each other.

Lemme know what you think.

Please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Hello I am back with another chapter. Some of you want Caroline to report Tyler and stand up for herself. And i totally agree. Don't worry she will soon.**

 **Thank you to all who faved followed and reviewed.**

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"You better watch out, you floozy. Do not for even a second think that you can beat me. I will make you pay. You better be ready for it." Tatia warned. Then pushed Caroline away and sauntered off.

As soon as Tatia left all the attention on Caroline also shifted away. Everyone in the cafe who was a minute ago very much interested in Caroline's life went back to ignoring her, much to her relief. She turned to leave but collided with Tatia? No she looked like Tatia but her hair was different a shade darker and more curly. She smiled at Caroline.

"Relax. I am her twin sister. Katherine."

"Oh. So do you also have to spout off some nonsense before I leave?" Caroline asked still feeling peeved.

"Oh no. Contrary to it in fact. Walk with me." she entangled her arm around Caroline's and before she could protest Katherine was pulling Caroline towards the hallways.

"Um wait." she extricated herself. "What _do_ you want?" Caroline and Katherine now stood outside the cafeteria.

"Won't you ask me why haven't you seen me before?"

"I couldn't care less." Caroline gave a tight smile.

Katherine laughed now. "Nice. I like you. I just know we will be best friends."

"I doubt that…" Caroline muttered.

Katherine continued, "Actually my sister got my parents to send me away to boarding school some eight months ago. We actually take sibling rivalry to a new level. Yay us! Anyway now I am back and I need to show my DNA donors I am doing awesome in my studies. A stupid condition for me to stay here otherwise they will jet me back to London….."

"Look I am sure this leads to some amazing tearjerker where all the high school will feel sorry for you and think you are uber cool or something but I'm sorry I'm not interested." Caroline turned away but Katherine blocked her path.

"Look I just need your help. I heard you tutor and you are a straight A getting nerd.." Caroline lifted a brow when she used the word "nerd" .

"I mean a really cute one. Though your roots could use some work. And oh girl these nails. You need a mani asap." Katherine was inspecting Caroline's nails now.

"Hey my nails are fine." Caroline stated snatching away her hands but gave an inspecting look to her nails before letting go when she saw Katherine almost laughing. Caroline glared at her.

"Okay. Okay. Just please help me with my grades and I'll make sure my sister stays away from you."

"I'm not afraid of her. I can handle her."

"I know I saw. But you don't know Tatia she is a mean girl of a different and diabolical sort. And I know you'd rather that your time here in the school went by without any memorable events. I know you want to just focus on your studies. So we can mutually benefit each other." Katherine made a convincing argument. Caroline did not want any more drama. She just wanted to spend the rest of her time here focusing on her studies so she could apply to a well-reputed college in future.

"Uhhh. Fine. I'll think about it." Caroline acquiesced and Kat let out an excited sound.

"I told you I just knew we would be besties." and she again took Caroline's arm and began walking with her to the class.

:::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

His hands crept beneath her skirt and she swatted it away but damn his mouth was something else. She moaned when he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. He groped her ass and her breath hitched. He murmured a very lewd suggestion in her ear and she giggled while panting.

"Tatia." Klaus's voice broke away the haze of lust clouding her mind. She immediately pushed him away. Mason saw Klaus standing in front of them looking bored and a little disgusted.

"Klaus. My man. We were just." Mason tried to explain why he had been groping Tatia but Klaus shut him up, "I don't care. I just need to talk to Tatia for a second."

Tatia had thought he might be furious or a bit jealous. Making out with Mason at the bleachers of football field was meant to do just that. But Klaus looked anything but jealous, she inwardly bristled at his indifference.

"Don't go anywhere Mas." she deliberately used a nickname. She climbed down two steps and stood level with Klaus. "What?"

"I heard what you did at lunch." he remarked, a muscle ticking in his jaw, let her know he _was_ furious but for an entirely different reason.

"So?"

"So if you ever try to pull any other nasty thing like that with her. Trust me you'll regret it."

"By her you mean your blonde bitch?"

"Watch it." he took a menacing step forward and she had the brains to back away.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Yes. And you better heed it or.."

"Or what?"

"You haven't been on my bad side so do not take my threats lightly. I have better tricks up my sleeve than to throw your lunch and humiliate you in public." with the last word Klaus left.

Tatia huffed. Never had she felt more slighted or incensed. Klaus was now threatening her for that geek slut. She would never tolerate this. They will pay. Both of them, she decided and went back to Mason.

"Will you do something for me?" she bit her lower lip and pouted a little. All the while leaning forward so his eyes were fixed on her cleavage.

"Of course anything." she wasn't expecting any other answer from Mason because she knew he was obsessed with her.

"Good." a self satisfied smile took over her face.

:::;:::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

A week had went by with Caroline's feelings in an emotional blender of misery and nervousness. Whenever she saw Klaus in school he would just look through her as if she did not exist and then the blender would run on misery mode. And whenever Joe took tutorials for the Quiz the blender would operate at agitation mode.

Caroline was now desperate to apologize to Klaus. She had been way out of line and being a person who loved walking the line it was messing up with her math mojo, as Lexi had so succinctly informed her that her Math mojo was off game.

She spotted Klaus heading for the school lockers as she entered the main hallways and followed him.

He stood with a friend of his. She knew he was Marcel. He was also on the team.

A young kid with glasses and a spiderman bag stood shaking in front of Klaus and his were laughing while the kid said something. Disgusting, so Klaus and his friend were bullying the poor kid. Teeth clenched and hands fisted she marched to them.

::::;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Look Lucas. We appreciate the offer but we don't need your help." Klaus remarked and Marcel laughed lightly.

"I.. I ….. just.." Poor Lucas was shaking like a leaf. Klaus was just about to reassure him when a familiar voice had him back away. The voice that was a sweet torment for him much like it's owner.

"What do you think you are doing?" she demanded.

Marcel saw Caroline charge at them like an avenging angel. He laughed again and coughed, "Missus" to Klaus. Klaus threw him a glare and elbowed his gut. Marcel "ow-ed" and rubbed his abdomen.

She looked so magnificent in a light pink shirt and a blue denim skirt with her golden curls tumbling over her shoulders. Klaus felt the usual punch of heat he always experienced in her presence. It both pleasured and annoyed him.

She appeared to be pissed off at him at the moment and it irritated Klaus too.

Gosh would he ever not look handsome. She just wished they would go back to being "friends" or whatever they were so could she see him smile at her and not glare at her angrily.

"What do you think we are doing?" his voice a little gruff. She hadn't talked to him for a week and when finally she was, she was yet again irate at him.

"Stop bullying him. Just because he is weaker than you, you think you can bully him?"

Klaus felt himself getting more aggravated and dejected, so that's what she actually thought of him. He swallowed his emotions and addressing Lucas he asked, "Lucas. Is that what we were doing?"

"Lucas. You don't have to be afraid of them." she glowered at Klaus and smiled at Lucas. While Marcel silently enjoyed the whole scenario.

"I...I was.. just asking … them to ...take … me on the...team. And they ..they said other players would … not like it, so I … I offered to help manage… team's schedule, sort of as an assistant." Lucas stammered.

"We were actually trying to let him down easy, so others on the team don't bully him." Marcel added when Klaus stubbornly refused to explain himself and continued to stare at Caroline. Caroline felt embarrassed now, her cheeks pink.

"Then why the hell were you shaking?" she asked Lucas. Lucas was even more frightful now, he actually jumped at Caroline's question. "Never mind." she rolled her eyes. She turned towards Klaus now wanting to apologize but he took his backpack from his locker and without a single glance at her, left. Marcel winked at her and followed his friend. Lucas left too leaving her standing alone, feeling like a fool.

;:;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Caroline was picking at her plate of spaghetti while Katherine gorged on hers like a beast, as they sat side by side in Caroline's living room.

"Mmm. This is so delish. I could inhale a whole bowl of it. Your mom is a cooking whiz. At first I used to come to your house because I actually wanted to study but now it's just cuz of your mom's cooking...Mmmmm…" Katherine exclaimed over a mouthful of spaghetti. "Hey! What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I don't feel like eating much."

Katherine made a greedy face. "Good. Can I have yours?"

"Sure." Caroline pushed her plate towards Katherine.

Katherine quickly gobbled it up then wiping her face with a napkin asked again, "What happened? Is it my sister? Did she do anything?"

"No. She didn't. Surprisingly she is staying away from me although she gives me killing looks whenever we cross each other." Caroline gathered the plates and went to the kitchen. Katherine took the glasses and followed her.

"You can trust me." Katherine offered.

Caroline remained mute for a few seconds as if debating whether she should tell Katherine or not then. Then sighed, "There is this guy…"

"Guy? What guy? You know if you ever want my attention you have to start your sentence just with that and I am all ears." Katherine sidled closer.

"It's just I misunderstood his intentions and I know I should say sorry and I actually went to him to do that exactly but I ended up making up an even a bigger mess. And now I am wondering maybe it's better this way."

"Why?"

"Because we are nothing alike and I think if we were meant to be ….. friends, things wouldn't be this hard."

"Do you like him?" Katherine asked when she saw Caroline was about to protest she added, "I meant not like like but is he a nice guy."

"He is. He has this tough exterior but he is a sweet and caring and…"

"And you love him?" Kat finished Caroline's sentence.

"What? No. No. I don't love him. I … just … we.."

When Caroline fumbled Katherine gave her a laughing look. "Oh for heaven's sake we have only talked to each other for a couple of times. And even when he came to my place…"

"Uhhh. You dirty girl. He was here?" Katherine wiggled her eyebrows.

"Yes. But it wasn't anything like that. I was helping him with studies just like…"

"Oooo. Naughty teacher. Rawr." Katherine mimicked a cat's purr at the end.

"Kat would you stop interrupting?" Caroline remarked.

"Sorry." Kat gave Caroline a sheepish look and then after a few seconds both began laughing.

"Honestly I don't know what we are. Are we friends or does he have feelings for me, I don't know. But I know I was completely out of line when I accused him wrongfully. And I want to apologize but it's just so hard. Pfft." she blew out a breath.

"Look in my opinion if you are sorry and want to apologize then you should. And as for the rest sometimes things aren't meant to be and sometimes they are, and if they are there is always a way." Katherine stated looking a little wistful.

"Why do I get the feeling this has more to do with you than me?" Caroline observed.

"Maybe it does." Kat smirked at her making her laugh.

"Thanks for the advice though. Also if you ever need me I'm here for you." Caroline offered now.

"I'll keep it in mind. But for now is there anymore spaghetti left?" Kat asked and Caroline laughed again.

"What hoe? I'm serious." Kat playfully smacked her and Caroline smacked her back, which caused them both to erupt in peels of laughter.

::::::::;;;:::;::::;;:::::::::::::

Klaus kicked off the ball, it hit the net and the coach's voice boomed, "Good job boy. Good job. Marcel, Lockwood, Donovan give me another ten laps and the rest of you hit the showers."

He took off his helmet and shook his head. He jogged off the field and was directed towards the gym when Caroline intercepted him.

He hid his surprise and lifted a brow. By now he was used to the way he felt lust churning inside him whenever she was close.

Caroline felt her confidence shaking a little, now that he stood in front of her. He waited for her say to something. The intensity of his blue eyes, did weird fluffy things inside her stomach.

"Uh. I want to talk to you." she stated.

"Okay." he replied. Still just staring at her.

"Someplace else please."

He nodded and led her to the yard behind the bleachers.

"Klaus I actually came to apologize. I am so sorry for hitting you and blaming you for bullying Lucas. I shouldn't have…"

"It's okay. You're forgiven." he interrupted her speech.

Klaus knew she was saying sorry because she was a good person at heart and also because she felt obliged to him for saving her. But he also knew what she thought of him. And he couldn't deal with her thinking less of him especially he had all these weird feelings for her. So he shall do what she had asked of him, stay away from her.

He stopped her in the middle of her apology and was about to leave. She blocked his path, "Are you still mad at me?"

"No. I am not." he looked away. Her flowery scent and her proximity was a bit too much for him. His hands itched to grab her close to him.

"Then why didn't you let me finish? I am sorry."

"Okay. I accept." he side stepped intending to leave. She grasped his arm. They stared at each other for a few seconds and then she did something that surprised the hell out of them both. She leaned up and kissed him. A gentle nudge of her lips with his at first but it turned volatile when he kissed her back. Her lips tingled and her body electrified as his arms closed around her waist. She moaned and he breathed her name. It was utter pleasure.

And just like that she pulled back and was about to walk away. This time he blocked her way.

She licked her lips, it shot a jolt of electricity through him. His heart beating in his head, the desire so potent. He whispered, "Caroline?"

She glanced at him, as if transfixed she caressed his jaw, and had him close his eyes and savor the moment. Then she pulled back again, she walked a few feet away then turned back and sighed, "I expect you'll be back for the tuition."

Klaus smiled and nodded at her before she turned around the corner and disappeared.

:::::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 **Enter Katherine ! Yaayy**

 **Klaus and Caroline made up ! Yaayy**

 **So what do you think happens next?**

 **Please leave a review if you like it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N ;;;; Hi guys I am back with a new chapter…. I have been super slow on the updates I know and I am sorry but I've been really busy since life gets in the way…. Anyhow I hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **PS {angst alert *runs away and hides*}**

 **Thank you so much for leaving me presents aka reviews… keep filling my bucket with em… ;)**

 **For those waiting on other stories I am working slowly and we will get there my lovelies. :p**

* * *

 **::::::::;::;::::::CHAPTER 5 :::::;:;;:;:;::::::**

* * *

His parents were arguing again. The shouts rang in the entire house. He heard a bang of the door and moved to his window. Kol had just stormed off again. Rebekah was already at a friends house.

His own patience wore off. He shrugged into his jacket , grabbed his keys and left the house. Driving aimlessly, he thought about heading to Marcel's house but discarded the idea soon. He drove around and then ended up outside her house. Her curtains were drawn. He wanted to get out and go to her but he wasn't courageous enough.

So he just parked his car and sat at her porch stairs.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Honey." Elizabeth Forbes called out to Caroline as she signaled Caroline to take out her earphones. Caroline pulled them out, "Yes mom?"

"I have been calling you for fifteen minutes. Anyway. That boy what's his name Kyle… Kev.."

"Klaus!" Caroline corrected.

"Oh yeah. He is here."

"What?" Caroline jumped off of her bed. "Where?"

"He is sitting on the porch outside. At first I was going to call the cops but then I recognized him so I didn't."

Caroline peeked from her window. "Why is he just sitting there?" she asked herself and her mother shrugged.

"I have to go see what he wants mom." she informed Elizabeth and Elizabeth glanced at the clock. "Well there is still half an hour left till your curfew."

Caroline rolled her eyes and then gave a tiny smile. She immediately began combing her hair and put on her nude strawberry lip gloss.

Elizabeth came up behind her daughter and kissed her head.

"Mom I am not a baby anymore." she remarked.

"I know and that's why I worry more. If he tries any funny business you let me know I'll kick his ass out of here." Elizabeth now hugged her daughter from behind. Her love for her only child sometimes overwhelmed her beyond words.

Caroline laughed again. "Mom!" then just shook her head, hugged her mother and hurried out.

With the things Caroline had been through last year and before that because of Elizabeth's own irresponsibility Caroline had always had to be the more mature one. Elizabeth smiled now a little relieved and peaceful knowing that her daughter was finally acting like a fifteen year old.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Klaus sat on Caroline's porch stairs for a few minutes. It was a total creep move he knew but he couldn't get himself to leave. The door behind him opened he glanced back and saw her. A smile immediately settled on his face. Her answering smile was so worth this creep move. She took a place beside him.

"So Kyle what are you doing here?" Caroline teased.

Klaus frowned not catching her meaning so she added, "My mom thinks your name is Kyle."

She laughed and his own laugh rumbled out of his belly.

"I just...I needed to be somewhere else than my own house and I ended up here." Klaus explained after a beat.

Caroline's heart soared hearing his confession. It suffused her with happiness knowing when he was upset he came looking for her. His vulnerability especially with that tough bad boy exterior touched her so much.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she tilted her head.

"No."

She nodded.

"But will you walk with me?" he stood up and extended his hand.

He looked so dangerous with his necklaces, a black leather jacket and his navy blue henley. Everything about him screamed trouble but Caroline felt herself tugged towards him. In that moment nothing seemed more safer than taking his hand.

She placed her hand in his and got up. She tumbled down a step and landed in his arms. His eyes spellbinding and his arms solid and tempting. He leaned down with the intention to kiss her but a ring of his cellphone interrupted them.

He took it out and ignored the call. Caroline straightened. "I'll walk with you but I can't go far since my curfew begins in…" she looked at the imaginary watch on her wrist and added, "About ten minutes."

Klaus took her wrist where there was no watch and with a wolfish smirk stated, "Oh no. We still have twenty minutes."

Caroline laughed now, her heart somersaulted when he stated he wanted to spend more time with her. Then she began walking with him. "Okay."

She was so pretty and adorable in her night pjs and top. Klaus felt his earlier agitation fading replaced by a calm and joy unique only to Caroline's presence. He braved it and took her hand needing the contact. He felt the pulse at her wrist jump, he was about to pull away when she threaded her fingers through his.

"So let's talk about something." she suggested.

"Let's talk about that kiss yesterday." Klaus stopped her and faced her.

"Ah… that was. It was an impulse and I sort of have these weird feelings for you and you are by no means obligat.."

Klaus pulled her closer and kissed her, her warm, soft lips sent tingles throughout his being. Reluctantly he pulled back and repeated her words, "It _was_ an impulse. I also have these sort of weird feelings for you."

She smiled and he returned her smile.

:::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

(THE NEXT DAY)

Klaus was really looking forward to going school today. He couldn't wait to see her. Last night Caroline had offered him support and companionship without asking questions and it had endeared her to him. He smiled to himself when he remembered how they had confessed their feelings for each other. Later he had walked her back and she had said goodbye to him with a kiss on the cheek.

He thought about her and felt an odd sense of tranquil and he was aware his sentiments for her were something vastly contrary to whatever he had felt for Tatia. It was so much more than just the lust and attraction.

It was something more profound. Something like love.

:::::::::::::::::;;;::::::::::::::::

"These signatures are not enough!" Joe almost screamed in frustration. Caroline flinched away at her tone, looking around hoping no one would notice since they stood in an open hallway.

"Mrs Saltzman. I have twenty signatures here which are more than last year and much more than Quiz Committee has ever managed to secure before." Caroline reasoned.

Joe took a calming breath,"I know I understand. You did well. But Schumer has decided to end the Quiz Committee if more people don't show up and I was counting on you to get the football team there. I have to go. I'll figure the rest out on my own. Thank you Caroline." she squeezed Caroline's arm as a silent gesture of reassurance and left.

Caroline rubbed her forehead and let out a long sigh. Joe had promised her extra credit and she needed it for recommendation to a good college. She just needed to get that stupid football team there tomorrow for the Quiz. She turned away to head to her next class and wasn't aware that someone had been watching her.

::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"So did ya talk to him?" Katherine slung an arm around Caroline's shoulders.

Caroline shrugged her arm off and replied, "Who?"

"Oh come on don't act all innocent. I am talking about the boy you looovveee."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Kat."

"Care." Katherine imitated her.

"Stopppp. I am in a bind right now. And I am not even thinking about any of that right now."

Kat crossed her arms, "Really?"

"Fine I am _trying_ not to think about him right now. I need that dumb football team to show up tomorrow cuz let's face it wherever they go the whole school goes but I don't know what to do."

"Easy ask your lover boy to help you. You did say he was on the team right?"

"Yeah. More like the captain of the team."

"Wait. Rewind. You are telling me you're dating…"

"We're not dating."

"You guys kissed so I'd say that's a moot point. And now I am gonna loop back to my original gtfo moment slash question. You are dating Klaus freaking Mikaelson?"

"We. Are. Not. Dating."

"Oookay." Katherine rolled her eyes clearly still unconvinced then added, "Did you know he is shady? Like he has a shady past."

Something flickered over Caroline's face. "Who doesn't?" her voice barely a whisper.

"Care. I just want you to be careful okay." Katherine replied sensing Caroline's unease.

"Thanks. I get it. Can we catch up later. I have to go for Quiz meeting."

"Yeah. Sure. Smooches."

Caroline just smiled and walked towards the library.

:::::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Hey!" he said and made her jump. The books she was holding almost fell when he made an impressive grab for them.

"You scared me." Caroline replied as Klaus caught her books and handed them back to her.

She put her books in her bag.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to spook you. I didn't see you in any of the classes." he remarked.

"So you decided to corner me outside the library."

"You can say that. Wait…" he added then leaned forward and kissed her. Her heart did an exciting wallop as soon as his lips touched hers. He mumbled her name and then gradually pulled back.

"I had to do that." he whispered holding her close, "You make me unhinged."

"Oh!..." still more than a little affected by the kiss she asked, "Is that a good thing?"

"It's a very good thing." he smirked.

She bit her lip, a rosy blush tainting her pale cheeks, she looked fascinating. They began walking together. Klaus held her hand a tad conscious waiting for her to let go but she didn't. He smiled.

Just then, three of his teammates entered the corridor, hooting and laughing amongst themselves. Klaus saw them and instantly let go of her hand and pulled her aside.

An ache built around her heart when she realized that he didn't want his teammates to know that he was hanging out with her. She saw his embarrassment and it hurt her even more.

She moved away from him. Klaus saw the disappointed hurt on her face and it eviscerated him. He wanted to take away her ache but he was interrupted.

"Klaus my man." one of the jocks said. They circled him, thumped him on his back and hugged him.

Caroline moved a few steps away quietly intending to leave before hurt gave way to tears. They spotted her.

"Oooh what do we have here? Come on man don't tell us you were screwing the nerd chick." one catcalled and the others laughed.

"Jason. Let it go." Klaus warned with a hint of anger in his voice.

Jason in turn made a hands up gesture then added, "Fine. Fine. I know you wouldn't even touch a mouse like her let alone talk to her." they laughed again.

It was mortifying, Caroline didn't hear anything else and rushed away struggling to keep her emotions in control. Hurrying inside the library she leaned against a book rack. She was so stupid thinking that Klaus actually liked her enough to tell his teammates about her. He was embarrassed by her. She wasn't one of those popular girls whom he wasn't embarrassed to be seen with. She was nothing to him. Just a passing distraction. The moment she let her guard down she always got hurt. She never learned, not even from her past mistakes, she berated herself. Few tears leaked and she wiped them away agitatedly. She won't let him humiliate her like that again, ever she decided. She was done with Klaus. She had left Jersey to move on from her past and make a new life for herself, not to repeat previous mistakes. This was a wake up call. She had thought she had found something genuine, felt something genuine, something like love but it was just an ugly illusion, a vicious joke and nothing else.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;,,,

Please review if you like it :)

 **SNEAK PEEK !**

" **Let go of my arm! Klaus I said let go." Caroline bellowed as he held onto her arm.**

 **He pulled her closer and murmured, "Please just listen to me."**

 **She pushed him away. The distance she put between them, was an agony filled chasm in his chest where his heart rested.**

" **I am done listening to you! Stay away from me." she remarked turning around intending to leave.**

" **You owe me Caroline." he implored.**

 **She stopped and with unnamed emotions swirling in her eyes she approached him.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N : Hi I am back with a new chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. Thank you for all the lovely reviews they helped write this chapter faster :)**

 **For those waiting on ADL I am working on it. I'll posting something soon-ish.**

 **(Ps more angst don't hate me!)**

* * *

CHAPTER 6

* * *

She composed herself and walked out of the library. Soon as she did someone grabbed her. She found herself staring into electric blue eyes, eyes full of agony and perhaps regret.  
Propelled by a sudden sense of misery and ire she bit out, "Let go of my arm! Klaus! I said let go." Caroline bellowed as he held onto her arm.

Panic churned inside his gut. The icy anger on her face crushed him. He didn't want to lose her. He knew he had messed up. But whatever he did was because he wanted to protect her, keep her safe. He needed her to know. He had to tell her, urgency filled him. He pulled her closer and murmured, "Please just listen to me."

She pushed him away. The distance she put between them, was an agony filled chasm in his chest where his heart rested.

"I am done listening to you! Stay away from me." she remarked turning around intending to leave.

"You owe me Caroline." he implored.

She stopped and with unnamed emotions swirling in her eyes she approached him.  
"So you'll use that?" She hadn't known her heart could ache this much.

"I will if I have to make you listen." He remarked grabbing her arms again afraid she might leave.

"What if I don't want to hear your excuses? What then? Han? Would you force me like Tyler?"

He let go off her. She saw him flinch as if she might have wounded him, but she knew better. Boys like him didn't care about girls like her, she persuaded herself.

"I would never do that to you. Never. Caroline. You don't wanna hear what I have to say I can't coerce you to but at least let me say that I am sorry."

"So am I." She professed and left him with a broken heart that he wasn't aware could pain so much.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey." Katherine's voice penetrated her tumultuous thoughts. Caroline looked up from the book that she had been pretending to read and saw Katherine standing inside her room.

"Are you okay?" She inquired.

"I am. Um...Kat I'm sorry I can't tutor you today I have a lot on my mind and I have to study for the quiz tomorrow." Caroline began, swiftly getting up and stacking her books on her nightstand. She didn't want Kat to know that she was suffering so she busied herself.

"I am not here because I need to study I am here because I heard..."

"Heard what?" Instantly Caroline faced Katherine.

"I just heard Tatia talking to Rebekah on phone how Klaus and his posse humiliated you. So I immediately came here to make sure you were okay. I know it bothers you if people gossip so don't worry no one at school knows yet..."

At Caroline's stricken expression she added, "I said yet cuz I know my sister, she won't hesitate to make a spectacle just for the fun of it."

Going over to where Caroline stood she remarked, " I am here for you if you need me."

Caroline nodded. She desperately wanted to share her dilemma with Kat but she hesitated since trusting people had often burned her. "Thanks Kat. I just need to be alone right now."

"Are you sure?"

"I..."

"What happened Care? If it was my sister tell me please. I promised you I'd help you with her."

Caroline shook her head too choked up to say anything. When tears stung Kat hugged her.

"Did that asshole do anything? Did he hurt you?"

"Not really." She wiped her tears and pulling back blew out a calming breath.  
"It's just I thought he was different but he is just a typical entitled prick who thinks he can use people. He was just toying with me. He would kiss me in private because it suited him but won't even hold my hand afraid he might be embarrassed being seen with me. It was so demeaning to realize I am just a dirty little secret. I should be glad I got out before things got serious."

"Oh Care! I am so sorry. I wish I was a black belt just so I could jujitsu his pathetic British ass."

Caroline gave a small teary laugh.

"Seriously Caroline I know we only hang out together because you are helping me but I want you to know that I consider you my friend."

"Thank you."

"And know this you'll get through this."

"I will." Conviction evident in Caroline's face. "Cuz I don't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he can hurt me."

"Good. So do you wanna go out for lunch."

"My mom baked lasagne if..."

"Oh praise the lord. I swear your mom is heaven sent." Katherine's dramatics made Caroline laugh but her heart still ached.

XXXXXXXXXXCXCXXXXX

"I talked to Rebekah and lucky for you she is willing to have you back in the group." Tatia flipped her hair as she and Katherine got out of their car.

"Gee. Thanks I can't believe I am so lucky." Katherine fanned her fake tears and then rolled her eyes.

"Why can't you for once appreciate what I do for you? I literally had to sacrifice the new moves I had added in the cheer routine just so I could get you back in, cuz it was either me taking the lead over Rebekah or you in the group. I chose you. Like I gave up my cheer cred." Tatia announced dramatically.

"Oh no. How will I ever repay you?" Kat snarked.

"Look I am making an effort here. I know you are pissed at me cuz mom and dad sent you off to London and you blame me for that..."

"Are you fucking serious? I blame you because it was your fault. You started rumors about me, about your own damn sister so you could earn a spot among the populars. So don't you freaking tell me why I don't appreciate you and your hideous guts." Katherine yelled back. People around them witnessed the whole exchange. Tatia felt humiliated and furious.

"Kat this is not the place to start with me. People are watching. They'll make fun of us."

"You know I've been made fun of enough times so I've been there and I couldn't care less. You just worry about yourself and it'd be better for you if you stop pretending to care about me." Katherine was about to walk away then turned and added, "And stay the fuck away from Caroline."

Tatia's teeth clenched. Anger pulsating in every fibre of her being. People kept watching amused, some even hooted and a few heckled.

Someone whistled behind her and she turned ready to unload her rage.

"Interesting. Your own sister siding against your competition." Tyler quipped taunting Tatia about Caroline. His school bag slung over his right shoulder and an annoying grin on his face.

"Oh please! She is far from my competition. She is not even in the same league."

"Yet Klaus dumped you for her. And now your own sister. Tsk tsk."

"What the fuck do you want Lockwood?"

"I want back in the team and I'd get to be back if we prove she lied. Annnndd enemy of my enemy, you know how it goes?"

"I have but why do you think I'd help you." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hmm. Let's just say to quell your boredom with the added benefit of watching your nemesis get expelled." He circled around her and stopping behind her mumbled, "Also wouldn't you just love to see Klaus begging you to take him back."

An evil gleam shone in her eyes. She smiled. "Okayy. So what are you planning?"

"Something that requires your assistance to execute it."

XXCCCCCCCXCXXXXXX

"Katherine!" A male voice called out as she was heading for the cafeteria. She twisted around and with displeasure saw that it was Klaus Mikaelson.

"Can we talk?"

"How about no?" She answered fully intending to turn around.

"Wait. Please. It's about Caroline."

"What do you mean?"

"I need your help."

"Why?"

"I care about her. She..."

"Is that why you humiliated her?" Katherine interrupted.

"No. Just ... I was trying to protect her."

"From what?"

"Tatia. Actually Mason...I mean you know Tatia and Mason's relationship. He told me that Tatia had asked her to keep an eye on Caroline. And Tatia has a few friends in the football team and she had been provoking them. Filling their ears about how I've recently begun to hang out with a blonde and they needed to teach her a lesson. She told them about Caroline. I guess I just thought if I pretended to not know her they'd not mess with her."

"Cleverrrr. Do you expect me to buy this? You are telling me Mason ratted on Tatia?"

"He did we have a code, bros before..." when Katherine just lifted a brow he amended his sentence, " I mean we have a bro code. I know it sounds foolish but Mason had just told me about Tatia's plan and I was about to tell Caroline about that but we sort of kissed and I got distracted. Then my teammates showed up and I just panicked. I'd do anything to prove to her that she means a lot to me. I don't care if people know about us. I just care about her."

"I don't buy this."

"I don't need you to. I need her to. I need her."

Katherine saw remorse on his face, heard it in his voice but she didn't want Caroline to get hurt again. However if she really thought about it her friend was hurting even now. Klaus wanted to prove himself. An idea struck her.

"You really like her?"

"Yes."

"And you'd do anything to show it?"

"Of course."

"Then let's see if you can get your posse to show up at the Quiz thing. Caroline's mentor Joe would give her extra credit if you do this for her."

She saw Klaus's eyes go wide, it was comical.

"So?"

"I'll try." When Kat didn't seem impressed he added,"Even if I can't get everyone I'll be there for her."

"You being there doesn't matter to her right now."

"I know." The sadness that crept in his voice made her sympathetic for him so she advised, "Get her flowers she likes them."

"Thank you." He replied and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Just fifteen minutes more and we will be ready to start our Quiz competition." Joe remarked as she addressed the Quiz team, " I need all of you to stay calm. Stay focused, don't panic, just enjoy you guys and do your best. Ughh I know I suck at pep talks and this might the world's worst pep talk ever but this is me."

The team members laughed. "Also try to win it. Okay go off now." When the members dispersed Joe called out, "Caroline?"

Caroline twisted back to face her teacher. "Yes?"

"I want to apologize for my outburst the other day. This might be our last shot to have a nerd Quiz. Principal Schumer doesn't think it has any bearing over students progression so I was upset."

"Principal is wrong. Such activities do bear a positive effect. They help develop our problem solving skills. And you do not have to apologize again. It's okay."

Joe nodded. "Break a leg."

"Thank you."

Lexi jogged towards them. "You won't believe it. But half the school is here."

"What?" Caroline and Joe remarked in unison and rushed towards the curtain on stage. They peeked and saw more than half of the hall occupied by students from the school.

"I think my guess was right the jocks are here. Apparently popularity herds the rest." Joe commented and Caroline saw seven members of the team sitting. She knew most of them were Klaus's friends. Then she saw Klaus wandering around one side of the hall. It looked like he was searching for something or….. someone. Her ever stupid and moronic heart wanted to believe he was looking for her. Hope bloomed but so did misery.

He stopped a girl asked her something and she pointed him towards backstage. He rushed towards the backstage. Caroline moved away. Her heartbeat a staccato. He took two stairs at a time running in her he saw her and stopped. Why did he have to look so handsome?

A few feet between them seeming like miles.

Klaus saw her and stopped. He was a little anxious, unaware of how she might react. He had never been so nervous before but she made him so. Caroline Forbes made him vulnerable and nervy. She was looking absolutely magnificent.

She realized he had stopped because he was waiting for some encouragement from her as if waiting for her permission to approach her. She took a step towards him. He smiled, and walked towards her. Something clicked, fell into its place and it felt like everything was going to be okay.

Both walked closer. But then a blonde in a skimpy skirt called out his name, "Klaus!" and all but jumped on him.

Caroline saw them hug and kiss and something broke inside her. That brief moment of joy lost replaced by heart wrenching pain. She turned around and walked away holding tears of agony at bay.

::::::;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

 **Please review if you like it!**


End file.
